We will: a) Carry out a series of experiments aimed at determining whether or not the pseudogene psi alpha 3 is transcribed in vivo in erythroid and non-erythroid tissues. b) Investigate the configuration of the DNA in the chromatin in the mouse alpha and beta globin gene clusters (including their pseudogenes) using DNAse I, micrococcal nuclease and other enzymes. c) Begin an investigation of the potential origins of DNA replication in the mouse globin gene clusters by sequencing the examples of the Alu-family of repeated DNA which occur in these regions of the mouse genome. d) Investigate further the nature of the duplication events which lead to the human fetal globin G gamma and A genes by completing our study of the DNA sequences at the ends of the duplication, and by investigating the DNA sequence of a person who appears to have only a single fetal globin gene.